Skull Kamber
Skull William Kamber (Born Matthew William Sunrise-McMahon) is a Canadian actor, professional wrestler, comedian, artist, author, musician, and singer/songwriter currently signed to Teen Network Industries. He is best known for his work in Mansion Saga, Vamp Realm, The Project, and the Hardcore Championship Wrestling Federation, where he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, in his second reign. Born in Winnipeg,Manitoba,Canada, Skull Kamber is the younger brother of Andy Kamber, and the older brother of Amber Castelvia-Murdoch. He had an interest in acting from a young age, and first performed in many school plays while growing up. Skull first came into the public eye when he was cast the lead role on Vamp Realm in mid 2009, although he had been contracted with the company for many years prior, having been cast a supporting role on Mansion Saga, Teen Network's first original series. After several months, Andy Kamber was cast as a co-star of the series, and the growing popularity of the series has caused them to be two of TN's most well known stars. On December 27th, 2013, Skull Kamber was confirmed for the 2015 Teen Network Hall of Fame, one year after his brother's induction is scheduled. His star for the TN Walk of Fame was announced on June 21st, 2013. Kamber was involved in a one year marriage to UK glamour model Rosie Jones, which lasted from June 2011 to June 2012, officially. Currently, Kamber co-stars with Matt Lumoli, as well as many other TN stars, in various new shows produced by Phil Burton and Phil "Dracula" Cobb, known as "The Project." In early June 2013, Kamber, along with Jeff Hardy, Phil Burton, and Paul Levesque, recieved a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Kamber is also active on H.C.W.F. , where he is the reigning World Champion and a former 2 time World Tag Team Champion. Personal Life Kamber was born Matthew William Sunrise-McMahon in Winnipeg,Manitoba to Melinda and Markus Sunrise-McMahon. He was the 2nd child of the family. From a young age, Kamber showed interest in various types of music, being exposed to anything from KISS to Michael Jackson during his childhood. From a young age, Kamber was bullied for his unique style and appearance, but often took insults in stride, as that was his personality. As a child, Kamber and his siblings moved around the world various times. When he was 10, the family, after his mother had left, moved from Winnipeg to Toronto for one year. Following this, they moved to North Carolina for 2 years until Skull was 14. During the 2 year period, Skull and his brother became familiar with the Hardy Boys, Jeff and Matt. It was during this time that Skull gained a heavy interest in professional wrestling, becoming one of many across the globe who dreamed of becoming the World Champion, and being across the ring from the likes of Hulk Hogan and The Macho Man, Randy Savage. Skull carried this interest to Middlesex,England, the family's next destination. This heavy move was to visit Skull,Andy,and Amber's grandfather, Gregory McMahon. While in the UK, Skull met the WWE's own Chris Jericho. By this time, he was roughly 17 years old. Despite the two's age difference, they were able to talk about their upbringings literally miles away from eachother in Winnipeg, as well as their interests in Pro Wrestling. It wasn't until Summer of 2011 when Kamber would learn to wrestle from, now, one of his best friends in the business. Two years later, at the age of 19, Kamber began dating future UK glamour model Rosie Jones after 2 years of friendship. The two are 5 years apart, but clicked nonetheless. Upon being introduced to Chris Jericho, Jones developed a friendship with the Canadian as well, and the three are today collectively known as "The Legendary Three", or, more accurately, "The Legendary Three Faces Of Teen Network." Kamber currently lives in Teen Network City located in Golden,Colorado with several other employees in what has been called "The Hardcore House", a play on the now defunct Hardcore Empyre stable. Most of the members are still residents in the massive house. Kamber is currently in a relationship with adult film star Malena Morgan. Career Highlights, Awards, and Nominations 2010 TN Volcano Awards - Original TV Show of the Year - Vamp Realm- WON 2011 TN Volcano Awards - Star of the Year - Skull Kamber - WON 2013 TN Volcano Awards - On Screen Couple of the Year - Skull Kamber & Alison Skipper - WON 2012 TN Volcano Awards - Star of the Year - Skull Kamber - NOMINATED 2013 TN Volcano Awards - Star of the Year - Skull Kamber - NOMINATED (Later taken out due to personal request) 2013 TN Fan's Choice Awards - TN Star of the Year - Skull Kamber - NOMINATED 2013 TN Fan's Choice Awards - Album of the Year - Complex S. - "It's Been Fun" EP - NOMINATED 2013 - Hollywood Walk of Fame Induction World Tag Team Champion: With Randy Orton (2x) World Heavyweight Champion (2x) S.E.R.W. World Tag Team Champion: With Christian (4x), With Brock Lesnar (2x), With The Stain (1x) S.E.R.W.E.C.W. World Tag Team Champion - With Christian (1x) S.E.R.W. Intercontinental Champion (1x) S.E.R.W. United States Champion (1x) S.E.R.W. Extreme Champion (1x) S.E.R.W. All-Stars Champion (2x) S.E.R.W. Enigmatic Champion (1x) Filmography "Skull 1" - 2007-2009 - Mansion Saga "Skull Kamber" - 2009-2013 - Vamp Realm "Matthew Mazakoha" - 2012-2013 - Naruto: The New Age "Vlain" - 2013 - WoW, The Untold Secrets Himself - 2011 - Celebrity House "Korosu Nakamura" - 2013-Present - Naruto: The New Age: Reboot III "Skull Matthews" - 2011 - The Blue Blood Massacre "Jackson Davies" - 2012-Present - Apocalypse Rising "Spyridon Alexis" - 2013 - Variety Hour "Ichiro Seiji" - 2013 - Variety Hour "Skull" - 2013 - Lost Girl "Kai Ono" - 2013 - Variety Hour "Adam Barlette" - 2013 - Primeval: New World Himself - 2013 - Celebrity House 2 / CH2 "Jason Bradley" - 2013 - Boklira:Remade "Alec Aaron Abercrombie" - 2013 - School of Vampires 2 "Urban Alston" - 2013 - Crystalite Empire Plotline "Damian Tayler" - 2013 - One Piece Plotline "Skull" - 2013 - "Welcome To The Torture Factory" Signatures & Finishers "RKO" (Jumping Cutter) - 2012 - Present "Impaler DDT" (Lifted DDT) - 2012 - Present "Demon Driver" (Delayed Vertical Suplex Powerslam) - As Rellik - 2012 Tombstone Piledriver - As Rellik - 2012 Jumping Clothesline - 2013 - Present Spear - 2012 Category:Employees